Lord John Grey et Jamie
by vinciane33
Summary: Outlander Saison 3, épisode 4 Après la proposition de Jamie à Lord John Grey (Jamie propose son corps en échange de quoi, Lord John devra s'occuper de William)


Je revois encore son visage, empli de cette autorité naturelle pendant que nous discutions de l'avenir de William…Puis tout à coup, ce changement si déroutant avant qu'il ne me propose ce marché…

Cette timidité improbable… non… cette vulnérabilité… La légère coloration rosée de ces pommettes hautes, la détermination dans son regard pendant qu'il me faisait cette proposition indécente.

J'étais au Paradis et en Enfer à la fois. Mon corps avait réagi malgré moi avec une facilité déconcertante. Il venait de me proposer l'interdit, la chose que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir partager avec lui. Pour sûr, je le voulais plus que tout au monde, mais mon esprit rationnel avait refusé d'y penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

Comment ces mots pouvaient-il encore me torturer un mois après ? Juste trois petits mots : « si vous voulez… »

Il était tard, mais j'étais trop énervé pour dormir. Nu au fond de mon lit, allongé sur le côté les poings enfoncés dans l'oreiller, je me repassais en boucle ce moment. J'avais refusé par bienséance et honneur et toute personne saine d'esprit en aurait fait autant, mais là, maintenant, entre mes draps, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, me laisser aller et m'autoriser à imaginer ce qui se serait passé si j'avais dit oui.

J'étais tellement subjugué par son offre que je n'avais pas répondu tout de suite. J'étais resté planté là à le regarder, la bouche probablement ouverte sans pouvoir sortir un son ou une phrase. Quelle pitié…

Toutefois, cette attente l'avait rendu légèrement nerveux et le voile du doute s'était immiscé dans ses prunelles claires.

\- Vous ne me voulez pas ? avait-il dit aussi sec.

James Fraser aurait-il eu un doute sur son pouvoir de séduction ? Je me mis à rire. Pour une fois que je l'avais désarçonné…

Avec le recul, je me dis que s'il avait eu peur d'une réponse négative de ma part, alors peut-être m'aimait-il un peu…ou alors son égo en avait prit un coup !

Il n'avait pas dû prendre pareille décision à la légère, pourtant s'il n'en avait rien montré, je pense que mon refus l'avait soulagé.

Et s'il avait insisté ? S'il m'avait embrassé ou juste pris ma main pour me montrer la force de sa décision ? Qu'aurais-je fait ?... Un seul mot me venait en tête : cédé.

Excité par cette idée, j'imagine que je lui aurais donné rendez-vous plus tard, dans un endroit neutre. Voyons voir… pas dans une chambre à coucher… trop conventionnel. Mais pas en pleine nature non plus, comme dans la forêt ou près du lac… trop libertin… non… nous aurions pu nous retrouver dans un lieu intime et discret comme les écuries à la nuit tombée ou au lever du jour... oui cet endroit aurait convenu. Mais à mieux y penser, le lever du jour était une meilleure idée. Aucune obligation de passer la nuit ensemble ensuite ou de se sentir coupable d'errer tard le soir…

Je l'aurais retrouvé au petit matin, juste avant que le jour ne se lève…

J'étais tellement nerveux que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Environ une heure avant que le soleil n'apparaisse, je m'étais finalement levé et lavé à l'eau froide minutieusement, rasé de près, coiffé et enfilé des habits simples mais propres. La chambre d'ami du rez-de-chaussée était une aubaine, elle avait un accès direct dans le hall d'entrée, me permettant d'entrer et de sortir à ma guise. J'avais ainsi pu quitter discrètement la maison, les Dunsany dormant paisiblement et les domestiques n'étant pas encore levés. J'avais traversé tranquillement le parc en direction des écuries, l'air frais revigorant mon corps et mon esprit.

Puis, arrivé au seuil de l'abri je m'étais arrêté pour le contempler.

Il était de dos, fourche à la main, dispersant du foin frais pour les chevaux. Il avait dû se laver à la rivière car ces cheveux flamboyants étaient humides et sa chemise en lin couleur crème négligemment sortie de son pantalon, adhérée légèrement à ses omoplates.

Je pensais ne pas avoir fait de bruit, mais il me sortit de mes pensées lorsqu'il me dit de sa voix grave :

\- Vous allez rester ainsi à m'observer combien de temps encore ?

Déconcerté, je me raclais la gorge et avançais finalement en lui souhaitant le bonjour. Il se retourna et me salua à son tour, faisant passer la fourche dans sa main gauche afin de me tendre la droite. Le col de sa chemise était ouvert, laissant entrevoir ses pectoraux… Dieu du ciel…

Il était très cérémonieux ce matin… d'habitude un hochement de tête suffisait. Peut-être essayait-il d'établir un climat de confiance entre nous ?

\- Ravie de vous voir, lui dis-je en prenant sa main chaude dans la mienne. La détermination se lisait dans ces yeux de félins et il me tira légèrement vers lui, me faisant faire un pas en avant. Il dû lire la surprise dans mes yeux car il me sourit.

Mal à l'aise, je sortis la première ânerie qui me vint à l'esprit :

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de rendez-vous…

\- Moi non plus à vrai dire ! me dit-il en étouffant un rire. Même si je ne vous crois pas !

La légèreté de son ton me détendit sur-le-champ, me faisant sourire et acquiescer :

\- Vous avez raison, pardonnez-moi. Mais cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai fréquenté personne et je n'ai encore jamais eu d'entrevue avec un homme préférant la gente féminine. Et c'est assez…

\- Déstabilisant ?

Je plissais la bouche et hochais silencieusement la tête.

Ma main était toujours dans la sienne, il ne me lâchait pas et inversement.

\- Vous allez vous y faire John, me dit-il en me tirant encore sur la main, me poussant à franchir la distance de convenance entre deux personnes. J'étais si près de lui que même dans la pénombre je pouvais voir des poils dorés parsemer sa barbe naissante. Je détaillais ses joues, sa mâchoire carrée, puis sa bouche, grande et dangereusement attirante.

Réalisant que je le regardais trop intensément, je relevais légèrement la tête afin de croiser son regard. Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres à nouveau. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus que moi, et quand je réussi enfin à quitter sa bouche du regard, il avait l'air troublé, je ne dirai pas qu'il me désirait, mais il y avait de la curiosité dans ses yeux.

Il tendit le bras afin de repousser la fourche contre une botte de paille, regarda furtivement par-dessus mon épaule, puis me tira vers lui en m'entraînant dans une stalle sur la droite. Il était près du mur et là où nous étions, personne ne pouvait nous apercevoir à moins d'être au milieu de l'écurie.

Sa main desserra doucement la mienne, mais sans la lâcher, il la guida et la posa sur son cœur qui battait fort à travers le tissu, il me regardait sans un mot les yeux rivés aux miens, me facilitant le travail tout en me laissant maître du jeu. Puis sa tête se baissa lentement et ne pouvant y résister, je cueilli sa bouche dans un souffle.

Mortifié par ma spontanéité, je me retirais vivement et le fixais, guettant une réaction. Il n'était pas en colère et n'avait pas l'air dégoûté loin de là, mais plutôt étonné de cet échange. Ma soif de lui était telle, que je retentais ma chance, me laissant emporter par un élan de virilité. L'agrippant par son col de chemise, je me plaquais contre lui et le fis reculer d'un pas, l'acculant contre le mur. Un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage avant qu'il ne vienne à ma rencontre et que ma bouche ne retrouve la sienne.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et souples et tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus. Il se laissait faire et ne bougeait pas et c'était encore pire que tout, car il ne me repoussait pas. Mon corps se tendit également lorsqu'il entrouvrit la bouche, me laissant libre de l'explorer.

Sans le brusquer, mon baiser se fit progressivement plus profond. J'ouvris les yeux, espérant croiser son regard bleu nuit qui m'indiquerait que j'étais sur la bonne voie... Je n'en eu pas le loisir, mais la façon dont son corps réagit, me donna la réponse imperceptiblement, la pointe de sa langue vint me chercher, et ses mains s'accrochèrent à ma chemise.

Poussé par le désir, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et avant que je ne saisisse sa nuque pour mieux l'embrasser, il s'inclina de lui même, me laissant le loisir de goûter pleinement sa bouche.

Empoignant ses cheveux, il me serra plus fort contre lui, sa langue jouant avec la mienne avec habileté. Il était visiblement emballé par ce petit jeu et cela m'excitait plus que de raison, aussi, j'allais devoir ralentir l'allure ou tout finirait en une fraction de seconde…

Hors d'haleine, je délaissais sa bouche et posais ma joue contre la sienne. Les poils de sa barbe naissante piquaient ma peau glabre et c'était un pur délice. Instinctivement, mes lèvres glissèrent le long de sa joue et de son menton, embrassant l'angle de sa mâchoire et savourant son cou. Son odeur était enivrante, un mélange de tourbe et de cuir, quelque chose de subtilement masculin... Il retint sa respiration en posant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, m'offrant délibérément sa gorge. Je continuais alors ce manège, tirant à peine sur ses cheveux mouillés. Aussitôt, un son rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le désir me submergea et mon pantalon se fit plus serré, ne me laissant pas d'autre choix que de tout faire pour entendre son râle à nouveau.

Puis sans rien comprendre, je me retrouvais le torse cloué au mur par une manœuvre énergique qui me laissa sans voix. Derrière moi, ses mains serrées sur mes épaules, le froid mordant de la cloison traversant ma chemise, il me dominait de toute sa hauteur.

Descendant le long de mes bras, ses doigts glissèrent entre les miens pour les amener contre le mur. Nos mains ainsi jointes de chaque côté de ma tête et son bassin plaqué contre mes fesses, il approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que son menton frôle ma tempe.

\- Je crois, murmura-t-il, que vous vous êtes fait prendre à votre propre jeu Lord John…

\- Il semblerait dis-je dans un souffle, excité par son audace.

Il baissa encore la tête, son souffle chaud caressant ma joue, ses poils drus agaçant ma mâchoire.

Interdit, la respiration saccadée, je le laissais détacher ses mains des miennes, attendant ma sentence silencieusement.

Il était en position de force, mais bizarrement j'avais totalement confiance, il n'avait qu'une parole et n'aurait jamais profité de ma faiblesse à son égard. Sa force brute, sa vigueur, son énergie me troublaient et attisaient mon désir pour lui. Il était rare que j'aime me sentir dominé par un homme dans l'intimité, mais avec lui, l'affaire était tout autre. Il était si attrayant que j'avais envie d'être à sa merci.

Il empoigna mes cheveux attachés et me tira la tête en arrière, laissant courir à son tour ses lèvres sur mon cou offert. Puis son autre main vint se placer juste au-dessus de ma ceinture. Alors, sans arrêter de me tourmenter avec sa bouche, il attrapa le bas de ma chemise et la sortit lentement de mon pantalon. Le temps s'arrêta lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma peau. Ses longs doigts brûlants traçaient des sillons de feu sur mon ventre. Un râle s'échappa de ma gorge et il répondit à mon appel en me serrant plus fort contre lui. Il caressait ma peau nue, mon bas-ventre, mon torse, chaque parcelle était parcourue de sa main. Puis, il lâcha mes cheveux et me força à tourner la tête vers lui. Ses yeux bleus nuit convoitaient ma bouche et je lui offris sans tarder, me délectant de ce baiser profond et effronté. Il me relâcha enfin, me faisant pivoter face à lui. A nouveau libre de mes mouvements, je glissais mes deux mains sous sa chemise. Sa peau était douce et lisse, ses muscles d'acier ne demandant qu'à être admirer. Sans quitter ses lèvres, je remontais doucement la chemise sur ses côtes, jusqu'à ce qu'il la fasse passer par-dessus sa tête. Je me reculais un peu pour le regarder. Pouvait-on être plus beau ? je ne saurais le dire, car je n'avais encore jamais vu un homme tel que lui. Il était un rêve éveillé.

Admiratif, je laissais courir mes doigts sur la fine toison entre ses pectoraux et y déposais un chaste baiser. Mais un baiser en appelant un autre, je me laissais aller à embrasser son torse et à le caresser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Sa peau chaude frissonna lorsque mes mains s'arrêtèrent sur sa ceinture. Le front appuyé sur le haut de son torse, regardant mes doigts hésitant, nous arrêtâmes de respirer tous les deux lorsque je défie le nœud de son pantalon. Le tissu marron glissa légèrement sur ses hanches, dévoilant une toison rousse et dense. Puis plus bas, retenant l'étoffe, la silhouette d'un membre viril et ferme.

Malgré mon irrésistible envie, je décidais de ne pas toucher cette forme exquise avant qu'il ne me le demande. Je passais toutefois mes mains à l'intérieur de son pantalon, glissant de la naissance de ses reins, jusqu'à ses fesses incroyablement musclées, et étonnement fraîches comparées au reste de son corps. Il se tendit comme un arc lorsque mes paumes agrippèrent ses deux globes et que mon bassin se plaqua au sien, divulguant ainsi la taille et la rigidité de son membre dressé à travers le lin.

Je mordis délicatement dans la chair de son cou et décala mes hanches des siennes, frottant ainsi son sexe contre le mien. L'effet fût beaucoup plus puissant que je ne l'aurais imaginé car il m'agrippa les hanches et gémit bruyamment en cherchant ma bouche…

Nos lèvres à nouveau scellées, ce fût lui qui réitéra l'opération, nous arrachant une plainte rauque à tous les deux. Puis se décollant à peine de ma bouche, il me dit dans un souffle : « Touches moi ».

Les mots tant escomptés étaient lâchés, puis presque aussitôt, la même plainte : « Touches moi John ».

_John_… Cette supplication était si douce à mes oreilles que je me devais de lui obéir. Aussi, ne me faisant pas prier je saisi à travers le tissu le membre rigide.

La respiration bruyante, il me fixa en disant « Je suis sûr que tu peux mieux faire…»

Ainsi il souhaitait jouer à ce petit jeu… Relâchant doucement ma prise sans le quitter des yeux, je passais ma main droite à l'intérieur de son pantalon, glissait la paume le long de son membre brûlant et saisi ses bourses. Surpris, il ferma les yeux un instant et cessa de respirer. Chaudes et fermes dans ma main, je les soupesais légèrement avant de m'emparer de son sexe.

\- Est-ce mieux ainsi ? lui dis-je en reprenant sa bouche sans cesser de le caresser.

Sa tension ne faisant qu'accroître la mienne, je me séparais de lui avec regret et déposais des baisers jusqu'à son nombril en me laissant glisser à genoux. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Et avant qu'il n'émette la moindre protestation, je le pris entre mes lèvres.

Il vacilla et pris appui contre le mur en gémissant. Ses mains ne trouvant aucun support à proximité pour le soutenir face à cet assaut, il n'eut d'autre choix que de les poser sur mes cheveux.

Nous devions offrir un tableau unique… Le Lord suçant le prisonnier… quel scandale !

Quiconque nous aurait surpris signait notre arrêt de mort. L'opprobre aurait été jeté sur toute ma famille et nous aurions été pendus à coup sûr ! Imaginez… Lord John le sodomite qui « fraternise » avec le traître Jacobite !

Malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'un pas entre imaginer et voir de ses propres yeux l'amour entre deux mâles. Et je n'étais pas unique en mon genre. L'armée, la prison, les cloîtres, toutes ces places exclusivement masculins devenaient secrètement un jour ou l'autre un lieu d'échanges entre hommes. Pour certains, mis à part les violeurs ou les bourreaux bien sur qui ne rentraient pas en ligne de compte, c'était la nécessité, le besoin de réconfort, de chaleur humaine qui les poussait à en arriver là. Pour d'autres comme moi, c'était là depuis toujours, latent dans un recoin de votre être, increvable mais devant être dissimuler à tout prix… pour votre propre survie…

Les gens pouvaient fermer les yeux sur les rumeurs, les on-dit, mais voir une telle chose de ces propres yeux était inconcevable, cela était perçu comme un acte malsain ou diabolique, à aucun moment les gens ne pensaient à la notion d'amour. Vous étiez forcement stigmatisé et puni.

Pourtant à cet instant, hormis le désir physique que Jamie m'évoquait, il s'agissait d'un sentiment plus profond. L'aimant clandestinement depuis longtemps, aujourd'hui, je pouvais enfin laisser libre cours à mon affection pour lui. Et il n'y avait rien de sale à aimer quelqu'un…

Ses deux mains glissèrent petit à petit dans mes cheveux pour finalement me guider.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi excité et je ne voulais pas que ce moment finisse, je voulais me délecter de son corps, lui faire connaitre un plaisir différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là.

Il émit une faible protestation lorsque je me détachais de lui pour le mettre à l'aise.

Ses cuisses contractées à l'extrême, il regarda la paille que je lui montrais d'un signe de tête.

Des ballots étaient disposés en une sorte de pyramide, il s'assit sur le plus bas près du sol et s'adossa contre les autres légèrement mal à l'aise, essayant de masquer son érection avec ses mains.

\- Ne sois pas gêné lui dis-je en enlevant ma chemise, avec un corps comme le tien, je connais bon nombre d'hommes et de femmes qui seraient prêt à tout pour t'avoir dans leur lit.

Il s'esclaffa sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Mais dit en fin de compte :

\- Et toi tu irais jusqu'où ?

\- Premièrement, dis-je en me plaçant entre ses jambes, tu n'es pas dans mon lit…

\- Et deuxièmement…

Je pris le temps de coller mon torse au sien et de l'embrasser furtivement avant de déposer des baisers sur son ventre.

\- Deuxièmement, me dit-il…

\- Mmhhh… et deuxièmement lui dis-je en repoussant ses mains, tu es venu à moi tout seul…

\- C'est un peu facile comme réponse tu ne trouves pas dit-il, espiègle.

\- Chuuttt… murmurai-je en le prenant de nouveau dans ma bouche.

Il arqua les reins et me tint de nouveau la tête en gémissant tandis que ma bouche allait et venait sur son membre épais et raide. Visiblement j'avais mis fin à son envie de discuter…

La sensation était grisante. Il était là, offert devant moi, gémissant de plaisir. Ses cuisses se contractant de plus en plus à chacune de mes caresses. A travers mes cils, je l'observais passablement, me délectant de cette vision unique. Son torse puissant se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement, son souffle court, sa tête rejetée en arrière et sa bouche entrouverte. Plus que tout, je voulais lui donner ce que son corps réclamait, mais il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance, par conséquent il fallait prendre notre temps. Moi-même au bord du gouffre, je le relâchais progressivement tout en continuant de le caresser. Lorsque ma bouche se détacha complètement de lui, il redressa la tête, un voile de sueur sur le front, un dernier râle s'échappant de sa bouche.

\- Tu vas me tuer me dit-il, le regard embrumé de plaisir.

\- Loin de moi cette idée ! dis-je en me redressant, je veux juste que tu passes un bon moment…

\- Encore une minute et c'est mission accomplie dit-il joueur.

\- Patience, le jour n'est pas encore levé…

Il se rassit, son sexe dressé et humide me provoquant.

\- Moi aussi je veux que tu passes un bon moment, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Enfin si je sais quoi faire, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que tu attends de moi…

\- Rassures toi, je suis plus que comblé. C'est juste que tu me rends fou de désir et je ne voudrais pas que ce moment finisse trop rapidement si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Qui plus est, je ne veux pas te forcer à faire des choses que tu ne souhaites pas faire.

\- Toi, que souhaites tu John ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi sa phrase me fit un tel effet, elle me frappa en plein cœur et tout ce que j'avais en tête mais que je n'étais pas censé lui révéler sorti d'un coup.

\- Moi ? dis-je en m'esclaffant ! tout ! je veux tout de toi ! Je veux te voir gémir, frémir, je veux te faire crier, te faire l'amour, te faire jouir !

Ce fut comme un raz de marée ! Il me regarda les yeux écarquillés, sûrement choqué par mes paroles crues. Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants sans parler, puis il lâcha le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Puisque l'entrée est bien entamée, je suggère que nous passions au plat de résistance alors ! Comment me veux-tu ?

Cette fois-ci, ce sont mes yeux qui s'arrondirent. Il me proposait son corps ?! Comment allais-je réussir à retrouver une vie normale après une heure comme celle-ci en sa compagnie…

\- Je ne veux t'obliger en rien. Je suis plutôt celui qui… « dirige les opérations » en général, mais je peux faire des exceptions.

\- C'est donc toujours tout noir ou tout blanc ? il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux dire… chacun à forcément un rôle ? celui qui dirige les opérations et celui qui les subit… ? ça ne peut pas être un peu des deux ?

\- Euh… si, bien sûr que si, mais...

\- Et bien dans ce cas, comme tu viens de le dire, peut-être pouvons-nous faire une rapide exception…

Audacieux, le regard sombre et rempli de sous-entendu il me tendit la main pour que je m'installe près de lui. Une fois à ses côtés, il me fit basculer en arrière et s'empara voracement de ma bouche. La paille piquait mon dos, mais j'étais trop concentré sur ses grandes mains qui glissaient dangereusement vers le bas de mon pantalon pour m'en soucier.

Je ne crois pas me rappeler d'une érection aussi puissante que celle que j'eue lorsque sa main glissa sur le tissu de mon entrejambe. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de ma gorge et je me sentis déraper lorsqu'il défit les boutons un par un et que sa large main s'empara de mon sexe.

Il s'écarta de ma bouche sans desserrer sa prise pour plonger son regard bleu nuit dans le mien, et je me sentis comme happer, perdu entre le désir et le plaisir, troublé par sa sensualité et son habileté.

Sa main experte était sans pitié pour mes nerfs et je failli basculer plus d'une fois… mais à chaque fois, comme lisant dans mes pensées, il ralentissait pour que je ne succombe pas. Le plaisir se lisait dans ses yeux, me remplissant d'une joie indescriptible de pouvoir partager une telle chose avec lui…

Puis ne tenant plus, je lâchais les mots que je ne pensais pas reprononcer un jour :

\- Prends-moi.

Il me regarda légèrement surpris en me disant : - Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Oui, certain.

\- Je pensais que… c'est que je ne voudrais pas te faire mal…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis plus que prêt. Viens, lui dis-je en me retournant et en ayant pris soin de jeter un œil admiratif mais inquiet sur son membre érigé…

Je lui fis signe de la tête et il vint se placer maladroitement derrière moi. Excité comme jamais par son grand corps penché sur le mien, je l'invitais à y aller. Cela faisait longtemps pour moi et j'eus une sensation désagréable d'intrusion lorsqu'il me prit, me faisant crisper les mains sur la paille, pendant qu'il s'affairait.

\- Tu as mal, tu veux que j'arrête ? me dit-il les mains serrées autour de mes hanches.

\- Non, je t'en prie continue, ça va aller.

Immobile derrière moi, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, ses mains se détendirent, glissèrent sur mon ventre et plus bas encore, m'arrachant un râle de plaisir. Puis, lentement, la peau brûlante de son torse vint se coller à moi et sa bouche exquise caressa ma nuque. Resserrant sa prise sur moi, il se remit à bouger lentement comme pour m'apprivoiser. Ses mouvements étaient lents et calculés mais lorsqu'il se mit à haleter près de mon oreille, la sensation d'inconfort que j'avais ressenti jusque-là disparue, laissant place à une sorte de volupté.

Mon changement d'attitude dû se sentir car il accéléra légèrement le rythme. Sa joue contre ma tempe, je relevais et tournais la tête pour cueillir sa bouche entrouverte. Une plainte rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et sa main se fit plus énergique, m'amenant toujours plus près du précipice. Sa langue caressante, son souffle saccadé, sa peau nue contre moi, impossible de penser à quoique ce soit, hormis au plaisir euphorique qu'il me procurait. Sa main serra plus fort mon membre et prit le même rythme que ses coups de rein. Il allait et venait, chaque va et vient devenant plus rapide et plus fort que le précédent, tout comme le plaisir que nous ressentions, nous rapprochant inexorablement du dénouement de cette brève histoire…

Tendu comme un arc, ce fut lui qui jouit en premier. Mais son long gémissement rauque et les mouvements de son poignet eurent raison de moi. La vague me submergea, balayant tout sur son passage. Ma semence se répandant sur la paille devant moi, je gémis quelques secondes plus tard.

A moitié couché sur moi, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre. Reprenant doucement son souffle, il détacha sa main de mon sexe. Nous restâmes dans cette position grotesque le temps de reprendre nos esprits, moment qui dura un certain temps, puis il se retira et tout fut fini en un claquement de doigt. Il s'assit un peu plus loin les joues rouges et je me laissais retomber sur mes cuisses sans dignité, totalement épuisé et vidé. Je fermais les yeux un instant pour me frotter le visage et réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsque mes mains retombèrent, je croisais son regard brumeux. Nous nous fixâmes sans rien dire, comme des enfants pris la main dans le sac, puis il me sourit et un léger rire s'empara de nous, désamorçant cette situation embarrassante.

Eh bien, dit-il taquin en remettant son pantalon, c'était une expérience... intéressante...

J'aurais plutôt dit, enrichissante... dis-je en haussant un sourcil et en me relevant.

Un coq chanta, le jour était en train de se lever.

Chacun de nous se rhabilla à la hâte évitant soigneusement de regarder l'autre directement, mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

Je remis de l'ordre dans mes cheveux et me retourna pour lui faire face. Il finissait de mettre sa chemise dans son pantalon, le regard légèrement fuyant.

M'approchant de lui, il fût obligé de me regarder mais je sentis dans son regard qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas comment.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses… commença t'il.

\- Ne dis rien, le coupais-je tristement en posant ma main sur sa joue, je sais ce que tu penses… Nous avons partagé un moment et il est fini, voilà. Chacun de nous va reprendre le cours de sa vie… sans ambiguïté.

Il souffla doucement, comme si je venais d'enlever un poids de ses épaules.

\- Un marché et un marché, James. Même si j'aurais pris soin de William sans que…

Cette fois c'est lui qui me coupa la parole en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me dire : je sais... merci...

Nous nous regardâmes sans plus dire un mot, je retirais ma main et me reculais les yeux un peu embués, la poussière sans doute…

\- Adieu James, lui dis-je dignement.

\- John, me dit-il en hochant la tête.

Résolu, je traversais l'écurie sans me retourner et tout fût fini. Je regagnais la maison d'un pas décidé, priant pour ne faire aucune rencontre. Un léger raffut provenant des cuisines m'indiqua que les domestiques s'affairaient déjà, mais je ne croisais personne, Dieu soit loué. Je n'aurais pas eu la force ou le courage de converser et de faire semblant pendant que mon âme se déchirait en deux. A peine rentrais-je dans ma chambre que je sentis une larme perler le long de la ma joue. Je m'affalais sur le lit, comblé et pourtant anéanti. La douceur de l'oreiller eu raison de moi et je m'endormis en chérissant ce moment partagé.

Au loin le coq chanta, la lumière du levé du jour perçait déjà à travers les volets. Des bribes de souvenir ou de rêve m'assaillant doucement, je m'étirais voluptueusement, nu au milieu de mon lit à moitié défait, l'humidité d'une larme s'attardant encore sur ma joue…

FIN


End file.
